crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
HMG
The HMG (H'eavy '''M'achine 'G'un) is a belt-fed, crew-served mounted heavy weapon developed by Schwarz Systems USA. It is arguably one of the most powerful non-explosive weapon that the player can obtain. Description The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): ''HMG:''' ''The HMG is a belt-fed, crew-served heavy weapon developed by Schwarz Systems USA. Even several decades after the end of the Cold War the HMG is among the first high-caliber weapons designed from state-of-the-art materials. Manufactured from highly durable carbon fibers, the HMG replaces a class of weapons that have been in service for more than a century in some cases. Chambered for the heavy .50 HMG cartridge, the machine gun can deal out a punishing amount of fire power. Fifty-cal rounds easily penetrate non-reinforced cover and even lightly armored vehicles. The effect versus soft targets is simply devastating. The large caliber comes at a price, however, making the weapon hard to control in automatic fire despite its advanced recoil-dampening and stabilization mechanism. While the HMG is still too heavy and cumbersome to be effectively used by a single soldier without Nanosuit augmentation, deploying HMGs on vehicle mounts or around fortified positions in overlapping fields of fire can empower infantry to bring down anything thrown at them short of a tank."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: HMG." mycrysis.com. March 26, 2011. Combat Tips *The HMG is a weapon that must be obtained as soon one is found. This is one of the best ways to conserve ammo on other weapons. *If the player finds an HMG that has more rounds than the one they already possess, they should switch to it. *Dropping an HMG in an elevator will usually, but not always, cause it to disappear. *The HMG takes 3 swings to detach from its mount, but Armor Mode reduces it to 1 swing. Switching to Armor Mode for this extra bonus as well as extra protection is recommended. Alternatively, press E to use it, then press your melee key to remove it from its mount by hand. *Players cannot access objectives when holding an HMG, so they should simply drop it. *Firing from a turret increases its accuracy, but does not give it extra ammo. It is also impossible to reload, unlike the Minigun from Crysis. *Aiming with this weapon while holding down the Power button will greatly increase its accuracy. Doing this is recommended due to scarce ammunition. *The HMG has superior stopping power and can take down most types of targets. As ammo can be scarce, the player should remember to fire in bursts when facing lightly armored targets and fire it fully automatically when facing armored targets like the Ceph Devastator Units. It only takes 50 bullets can kill a Ceph Devastator in Soldier difficulty. *The HMG is a very common weapon, appearing in almost every level. Stats Accuracy: 5 Rate of fire: 6 Mobility: 1 Damage: 8 Range: 5 Trivia *Hidden in the game files are two unused variants of the HMG: a grenade-launching variant and an auto-turret variant. The grenade-launching variant has the same firing sound as the regular variant, but it shoots grenades instead of .50 BMG rounds. The auto-turret variant is basically a modified HMG that automatically fires at any enemy AI, but has no firing sound. In Crysis 3, they return as the Automatic Grenade Launcher, the AGL and the C.E.L.L Sentinel. Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons